


Don’t Burn the Bedsheets

by Moon_for_moon



Series: Coldflash Week 2019 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cffall19, ColdFlash Week 2019, Day Two, Fluff and Smut, Identity Reveal, Lenny missed his boy, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Set in Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_for_moon/pseuds/Moon_for_moon
Summary: Barry wakes up from his coma. The first person he goes to see is his boyfriend.





	Don’t Burn the Bedsheets

**Author's Note:**

> So not exactly identity reveal, more of power reveal. Still counts.

Barry gasped awake. His entire upper body jerked up off the medical bed. He looked around frantically. The last thing he remembered was being in his lab when the particle accelerator had blown up. 

"Oh my god!" Someone shouted a few yards away from him. 

"Where am I?" That was just one of the questions running in his brain. Clichée, perhaps. But the most important. 

"Relax. You're in Star Labs. You were in a coma." 

"A coma? For how long?" 

"Nine months." 

Nine months. That's how long Joe and Iris had been without him. 

After he was released he went straight to Jitters, hoping Iris would be there. She was. 

They caught up, then he did the same at Joe's. His family was thrilled to see him alive and well. But there was still one person he needed to go see. 

Barry stopped outside of safe house number four. This was where Iris had told him Len was. He took a deep breath to stop his mind from going to the worst possible scenarios. 

What if Len had moved on? Would he walk in and find him with another man? Oh that would suck.. 

He knocked four times. Two fast, two slow. Maybe the codes had changed but there was still hope. 

The door swung open and Barry was met with the end of a gun. His eyes traveled up the arm holding it until he met Len's gaze. 

His boyfriend looked perplex. 

Barry couldn't stop the emotion from taking over his voice. He felt an overwhelming wave of emotions all at once. He felt like he was gonna cry. 

"I just woke up.." was all he could whisper before Len nearly tackled them both to the ground. He was pulled into the safe house but before he could talk Len's lips were devouring his. 

He kissed back eagerly. It may have felt like one night for him, but it had been nine months for his boyfriend. It was only when he felt he was going to pass out from lack of oxygen that he gently pushed Len away to catch his breath. 

Len tenderly pressed their foreheads together, keeping the younger man as close as possible. "Are you okay?" His voice carried worry and concern. 

Barry nodded slowly, placing a small kiss on Len's lips. "I feel fine. Doctor Snow said my vitals are good and everything looked normal." 

Len just held on. "You scared me there, Barry. I thought you were as good as dead." 

The CSI chuckled and hummed peacefully as he took in every sense of Len being there with him. "I'm not dead yet." 

The evening went by without a hitch. They caught up on nine months of amazing sex. But somehow even after the third round, Barry was still hard as a rock and ready to go. 

Len was getting tired and had to take a few minutes to get back on his feet. He got his boyfriend off one more time, spurred on by Barry's needy moans and flushed face.. 

..until Barry's entire body blurred with the force of his fourth orgasm and he disappeared as if he'd never been there. 

Len jolted upright. What the hell had just happened? Where was Barry? Had it all been a dream? He half expected to suddenly wake up in his bed, alone, again. 

"Ugh! Len?!" 

Len jumped off the bed and crouched down beside it. Barry was laying flat on his back under it. 

"Barry? What happened?" 

"I don't know!" The CSI's voice was panicked. "Something's wrong!" 

The younger man quickly crawled out from under the bed but flinched away when Len tried to go to him. 

Barry was holding his hand up in front of his face. It was.. vibrating. 

Len stood up carefully. "Barry?" 

The man looked up at him worried, his eyebrows scrunched together. 

"I think you're a meta."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments give me energy and love.


End file.
